Hermione's True Love
by LupinLover99
Summary: there is a ball again at Hogwarts and Hermione doesn't know how to choose. Fourth book spoilers! :) please review! i've only had one review! please please please review! chapter 9 up. :)
1. Default Chapter

"Hermione's True Love"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the clothes I'm wearing and the chapter titles.  
  
Chapter 1: the announcement and dilemma  
  
It was a cold fall morning at the end of November at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had a special announcement for the Gryffindors.  
  
"We are going to have another ball similar to the Yule Ball we had last year. You will need partners again. And it's in 3 weeks so start asking. You have ample time to find one."  
  
Harry was horrified. Last year's ball hadn't gone very well. He didn't want to ask Cho again and get turned down! Maybe he would ask Hermione. She was getting prettier every day. But Ron liked her, right? Hmmm. He would have to think about this.  
  
Hermione didn't know whom he would go with. She supposed Harry and Ron had learned not to wait so long because of last year. They might ask her. But whom would she rather go with? Viktor Krum. But he, unfortunately for her, was not here this year. She had gone to visit him in Bulgaria that summer. She wished he could be here.  
  
Ron knew whom he wanted to go with. Hermione. But did he have enough courage? Would she turn him down? All he could do was try.  
  
The next day went fairly normal, with the exception of Potions class. Malfoy seemed to be worse than ever. He seemed to want to get detention. And he kept catching Hermione's eye. It creeped her out. It was very hot in Potions; Snape left the fans off on purpose. It made the whole experience very undesirable. Hermione found it felt good to hike up her skirt quite a bit and let in a breeze. Snape caught Malfoy staring at her as she did it.  
  
"Miss Granger," he droned. "Will you please stop seducing us all?"  
  
Hermione blushed crimson and lowered her skirt.  
  
"And, as for you Mr. Malfoy," he continued. "Don't make me take points from my own house."  
  
Now it was Malfoy's turn to blush. "I wasn't doing anything Professor!"  
  
"Don't play dumb. Ten points from Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy's gang stared at their head of house in disbelief. But Malfoy seemed delighted. He would get detention for sure.  
  
"You know Professor, I think that is ridiculous," he said, getting up. The next thing he did amazed everyone. It was scandalous even for Malfoy. "And this is what I think of you." He continued and then mooned his head of house.  
  
"MISTER MALFOY!!!!!" he bellowed. "100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Malfoy would have to do more than that to get detention. He pulled his trousers up, turned around, and punched Professor Snape squarely in the jaw. Snape went flying into the wall.  
  
"ANOTHER 100 POINTS! AND DETENTION FOR OUR LITTLE JOKESTER HERE!"  
  
Malfoy smiled and sat back down.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Hermione said.  
  
"Who knows," Ron answered testily as he cut up dead flobberworm for his potion. "Maybe he wants some time to think about you in detention."  
  
"ME??" Hermione nearly yelled to the whole class.  
  
"Hermione, keep it down." Harry said, looking over at the extremely angry Snape.  
  
"You think he likes me?????"  
  
"Well, didn't you see the way he conveniently looked right over here right when you hiked up your skirt?"  
  
"Oh really Ron, if you're going to accuse someone use better evidence!"  
  
"Guys, shut up!"  
  
"Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor. And keep it down or it'll be 40."  
  
"I told you." Harry hissed and they went back to brewing their potions.  
  
A/N: well? What do think?? Huh? Huh? I can't hear you! Press the purple box and voice your opinion. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears to be copyrighted. If I did own Harry, I wouldn't let him outside the house!  
  
Chapter 2: Malfoy's Devious Plan  
  
After Potions they went back to the common room before dinner began. Harry had to go to Quidditch practice, so he bid them farewell and was off. He was glad to be out of their arguments that became more and more frequent. In a matter of minutes they heard a scream from downstairs. Hermione and Ron went out to investigate and bumped into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What was that scream Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was just going to see, come with me."  
  
They hurried down staircases and finally came to where the screaming was coming from. What they found was a disturbing sight. Draco Malfoy was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball, and the Slytherin portrait hole was slashed open. When he saw Hermione, he gave a shriek and got up, backing against the wall.  
  
"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"It's her!" He answered in a terrified, trembling voice. "Hermione Granger! She slashed the portrait hole. She came in and---and tried to---to- ---to kiss me!!!!!!"  
  
"I most certainly did not and would not!" Hermione said, defending herself.  
  
"Well, if Miss Granger says she didn't, then she didn't."  
  
"Yea, she was with me the whole time." Ron said.  
  
"Then how do you explain those books?"  
  
The three Gryffindors bent down to see what he was pointing at. Sitting there was a pile of books. Ancient Runes, Artihmancy, and Muggle Studies. Hermione's books.  
  
"Those are not mine!" She lied, even though she knew they were the ones she had lost earlier that day.  
  
"Oh yea??" Malfoy hissed. He opened one of them and showed everyone the label inside. 'Hermione Granger, Arithmancy'.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, we can't argue with that." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Professor, you don't believe him do you??"  
  
"Well, I can't argue with good evidence Hermione, and I wouldn't want to seem biased toward Gryffindors. So, I'll do what I'd do to any other student. Detention. Tonight."  
  
"NO!!! I'll be stuck with him!" she screeched, pointing at Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, let's go." Ron said, dragging her away.  
  
Hermione looked behind her as they walked. Malfoy gave her a wink and a smile. She quickly turned around and kept walking with the strangest feeling in her stomach that Ron was right.  
  
"Hermione, eat your dinner." Ron coaxed through a mouth full of potatoes. "I haven't seen you stop eating since S.P.E.W.! Sorry, it won't be so bad! Come on, the food is good!"  
  
Just then, Harry came slogging up to the table. He was soaked. "It's raining." He said. "We had to stop practice. Hey, what's wrong with Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she's just sore because she's got detention with her secret admirer!" he said, giggling.  
  
"You don't mean...." He trailed off.  
  
"Yea, that foul loathsome evil little cockroach that we all know and hate!" Hermione burst in.  
"Oh, Malfoy."  
  
"That's right! He framed me! Stole my books and slashed his own portrait hole just so he could get me alone in detention!"  
  
"What a sleaze ball!"  
  
"I know! I think Ron's right about him liking me."  
  
"You just figured that out now?? I guess you were too busy reading to notice all the warning signs of a full blown crush!!" Ron shrieked, spraying them with his dinner.  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione said, glancing up at the clock. "It's time. Wish me luck."  
  
And with that, she headed towards her doom.  
  
A/N: like it so far? Just hit the purple box and let me know! ( 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: do you really believe that if I owned Harry Potter I'd be sitting here, typing up short stories on a free website? I don't think so. Read on.  
  
Chapter 3: suddenly Hermione has 3 people to go with.  
  
About an hour later, Hermione came into the common room with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Did he get fresh?  
  
"No, he was very sincere. He asked me to the ball." She said it as though it were just another one of those things.  
  
"WHAT?????" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Harry, catch me." Ron said, faking a faint, but Harry had already moved towards Hermione. "Oh no," he said before falling to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Well, what did you say?"  
  
"Well, I said I would think about it."  
  
"Think about it??? Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about. The same Malfoy who wore 'Potter Stinks' badges last year. The same Malfoy who made fun of me after I fainted from the dementors. The same Malfoy who we thought was the Heir of Slytherin! The same Malfoy who---"  
  
"I know!" she yelled. "Stop! Don't you think I've already thought about all that? He seemed different though."  
  
"Different?" Said Ron who had dragged himself up off the ground. "People like him don't change! It's in his blood! You know his father!"  
  
"He was very sincere, going on about how he hatched this plan as soon as he'd heard about the ball. To get in detention with me so you two wouldn't be around to sway my decision. He talked real nice to me. Didn't drawl or sneer or anything like that. Very strange."  
  
"He just wants you to give him a good time. Boys like that only want one thing from a girl. It was all an act!"  
  
"Now, Ron you don't know that."  
  
"He's right Hermione." Harry jumped in. "Malfoy's tricky like that."  
  
"Well, I just feel like, no one else has asked me so I might be forced to go with him."  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other a sideways glance. Then, suddenly, they both jumped in front of Hermione and asked, at the same time, "Want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
A/N: oh no! Whatever shall she do? Read on! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me don't own anybody or anything. Me poor as dirt. P.S. I do not miss Bart at all! P.P.S. I don't even own Bart! ( I also don't own the 'true love spell'. It's from Sabrina the Teenage Witch.  
  
Chapter 4: Fighting over Hermione  
  
"Well, who are you going to choose?" Harry said.  
  
"Yea, come on then, you've got to choose somebody!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you have to give me a little time to think it over! This is so sudden. Just a day ago I had no one to go with and now I have three choices!"  
  
"Whatever you choose," Harry began. "Please don't go with Malfoy!!!! Please!!!!!"  
  
"All right, all right, don't beg, you look like a dog."  
  
Ron hung back as they talked. He knew she would choose Harry. He had the scar, and the tragic past, and the popularity. He was just a Weasley. He was a poor, red-haired kid who didn't have a chance with a girl like Hermione.  
  
With only one week until the ball, Hermione knew she had to choose, or at least do something! So, she looked into her Potions book and found the "True Love Spell". This would help her decide. So, she brewed it up that night. It would only be a matter of time now.  
  
The next day Hermione was wondering why nothing had happened when suddenly, Harry and Ron burst into the common room, wands raised.  
  
"If you can't choose, Hermione," Ron announced. "Then we'll have to battle for your love."  
  
"Whoever is still alive, you take to the ball." Harry said.  
  
"No! This must be the potion!!"  
  
After lots of dueling and disarming and attempts to kill each other, they stood back to back and took ten paces. Ron turned around, he thought of how much he hated Harry now, and how much he wanted to go with Hermione, and a stream of silver lightening shot out of his wand at Harry. Then he saw Harry hadn't turned around to fight. The bolt of lightening hit him square in the back. He fell to the floor and Ron and Hermione rushed to his side. Harry was unconscious and they floated him to the hospital wing.  
  
As they sat by Harry's bedside, Ron wondered why Harry hadn't fought back. Madam Pomfrey was doing everything she could. She was hoping he could still play in the Quidditch game in two days. She had bet on Gryffindor.  
  
"These Quidditch players are always the daring type. Why did I have to bet this time? And why 100 galleons????? Oh Lord, I hope I can make him better."  
  
"He'll be alright Ron, don't feel guilty."  
  
"I didn't know that he wasn't gonna' turn around! I wouldn't have attacked him!"  
  
In the next few days, they kept coming to visit him and he finally woke up two days to the ball.  
  
"Well, seeing as I missed the Quidditch game," from the back room they heard Madam Pomfrey sobbing and counting out her money. "I probably won't go to the ball either. Go with Ron, Hermione."  
  
"No," said Ron. "I wouldn't have won it fair and square."  
  
"Well, I don't know if it's going to be too fair," Hermione muttered. "I just hope the potion can help me choose."  
  
A/N: well, the plot thickens. I hope she can choose before the ball!!! ( Review, review, review!!!!!!!! ( ( ( ( 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yo, yo, yo, do I own anything?? No! Nothing but my computer and the storyline.  
  
Chapter 5: The choice is clear, the potion works.  
  
One day to the ball, they were helping Harry walk and Malfoy burst in. But he seemed to turn sweet when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione." They saw she was wrong, he was drawling. Maybe it was because Harry and Ron were there.  
  
"Hi Malfoy."  
  
"I was just wondering whether or not you were going to go to the ball with me."  
  
"Oh Malfoy. I'm so sorry."  
  
Malfoy's face fell.  
  
"So, the rumors are true? Weasley and Potter have asked you?"  
  
"What if they have?"  
  
"Well, I asked you first!"  
  
He aimed his wand where Harry and Ron were standing and yelled, "GREEN GLOOP!"  
  
The green gloop that shot out of Malfoy's wand seemed to move in slow motion. Hermione ran to where the boys stood and pushed Ron out of the way, allowing the gloop to hit Harry.  
  
"Ron? My true love is Ron?" Hermione muttered. "Oh well."  
  
She stood up and pointed her wand at Malfoy. "As for you, Draco, RELASHIO!"  
  
Angry red patches sprung up on his skin and he looked at them in horror. "You filthy little mud blood! Father and Snape were right! I never should have even looked at you!" And with that, he ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
Ron was still sitting on the floor as though he couldn't believe it. "It's me? I'm your true love? I'm just a Weasley! You're smart, clever, beautiful, stunning Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Potions don't lie Ron." Hermione whispered, helping him off the floor. Then, she looked to where Harry stood. Stunned and gloop-covered. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
"It's all right. I knew Ron loved you more." He turned to Ron and shook his hand. "Congratulations Ron."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his luck. He had to find some dress robes!  
  
A/N: well, I bet you didn't see that coming! See, the way the potion works, whoever she saves from the gloop, she loves. Cute? I thought so too. Review!!! ( And there is more!!!!! ( 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own anything! Why don't you believe me??? No, no, put that truth potion away!!!! No!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Before the Ball  
  
The night of the ball arrived. Ron had received some dress robes from his brothers carried by Errol who looked as though he really would die after carrying them. They must have taken Harry's advice and used some of the money he gave them to get Ron a present. They were proper this time, not like the ugly ones he had last year. This ball would be much different than last year's. He had better dress robes and he was going with Hermione. He couldn't wait!  
  
Hermione had been considerably warmer towards him after finding out he was her true love. He was enjoying this. Harry, for once, was not in the spotlight, it was he. Even though Malfoy spit on his shoes every time they passed each other in the hall, he was going with Hermione. Nothing could take away his glory.  
  
Harry had found a date. Well, of course he had, who would turn him down? And with Cedric gone, Cho had to say yes. Harry knew he would enjoy himself at the ball. He was going with the girl he had had a crush on for the past two years and his two best friends in the world were happily together. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
The day progressed nicely, ending with Double Potions and Malfoy being the chosen test case to be poisoned. Snape had become colder towards his once favorite student after his little crush. And, naturally, Malfoy had been too busy with his Hermione plan to brew up his antidote. So, instead of going to the ball with Pansy, Malfoy was going to spend the evening in the hospital wing.  
  
Later that night, they were on the grounds having a snowball fight. They had vowed to make this their ritual before each ball they had. This year, who Hermione was going with was no surprise as her and Ron kept smiling at each other and giggling and kissing. They looked cute but you wanted to vomit at the same time as go, "awwwwwwwww..." Hermione went upstairs with four hours until the ball this time. She wanted to look her absolute best for Ron. She knew this would be a magical night.  
  
A/N: aren't they just sooooooooo cute? ya just wanna puke! Review, review! They won't be too cute for long! Hehehehehe..... ( 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have told you a million times! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU????  
  
Chapter 7: the ball  
  
When they were all dressed and ready to go, they still had about 30 minutes until the actual start of the ball. Harry chose to stay in the common room. Ron took Hermione down to the Great Hall for a surprise. He had set up a little dessert for them to enjoy all alone.  
  
"Ron? What are we going to do for a half an hour?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
They sat down at the empty Gryffindor table. A first year came up with a tray carrying two tall glasses of a creamy liquid. He stared meaningfully and Ron. Ron thrust two galleons into his sweaty palm and the first year ran off with his dough.  
  
"Ron, this is lovely!"  
  
"Do you even know what you're drinking?  
  
"Why, no, what is it?"  
  
"It's butter beer mixed with some of Florean Fortescues' creamiest milkshake.  
  
"Ooh, it's wonderful!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron snapped his fingers when they were finished and the same first year came over with another tray. This one carried a pumpkin pie with whipped cream on top. The first year waited for his money and bolted again. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
They ate the pie and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Then Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the empty Great Hall.  
  
"Everyone report to the Great Hall, the ball is about to begin."  
  
"Well, I guess we just wait." Said Ron, looking nervous.  
  
"Yea, I hope Harry gets here soon." Hermione replied.  
  
"Admit it! You wanted to go with him! You wish the potion had picked him! Don't you? Don't you?"  
  
"Ron, no! I admit that I considered Harry for a while but I love you. If you can't trust me on that, I guess you don't love me as much as I love you."  
  
"No, no, Hermione!" Ron said quickly. "I'm sorry, it's the red hair, and my mother's 'jealous gene'. Please forgive me. Because," his tone got softer, "I do love you. With all my heart."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since second year when you defended me when Malfoy called me a Mudblood, and in third year when you yelled at Snape for calling me a know- it-all. You have a strange way of showing it Ron but I know you love me."  
  
Ron smiled and they moved closer together as the music began and students began filing in, "I think we just had our first lovers quarrel, Hermione." Hermione giggled and they were just beginning to feel comfortable when they heard the familiar drawl.  
  
"Well, aren't you just too cute?"  
  
They looked up and saw Malfoy standing so close to them he could've been on top of them. Pansy Parkinson was perched on his arm.  
"You turned down Potter and me to go with this filth?"  
  
"Hah! Ooh, don't make fun of them Draco, they're cute together. Dirty blood and just plain dirty!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
Ron made a motion as if to take his wand out but Hermione stopped him. "He's not worth it Ron." She turned to Malfoy. "Couldn't go with me so you chose this scum. Thought you were going to be in the hospital wing."  
  
"Snape realized I'm his favorite student and forgave me for having bad taste in you. So, he gave me the antidote early so I could go. Plus he's afraid of my father."  
  
"Of course. They were both Death Eaters together, I thought they'd be more chummy." Ron said.  
  
Malfoy snarled at him. But McGonagall just happened to walk past then so he couldn't do anything.  
  
"I'll get you later, Weasley." Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Ron, he just wants a rise out of you." Hermione said, consoling her true love.  
  
Just then Harry and Cho walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Ron guess what?" Harry said, in a rather annoyed tone. "Fred and George signed us up to be in their band. We have to play tonight."  
  
"At the ball??? Now?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Yea, wasn't it nice of them to volunteer us?"  
  
"Yea," he turned to Hermione. "I am so sorry Hermione! Do you mind?  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like you have any choice."  
  
"Thanks for understanding, see you later."  
  
As they ran towards the newly erected stage at the front of the hall, Hermione heard a familiar voice, "If you had gone with me I wouldn't have abandoned you."  
  
Hermione turned and saw Malfoy standing alone. She seemed to be under his spell as she gazed into his gray eyes.  
  
A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger ending. This chapter was getting a little long. Stay tuned! ( 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so shut up!! I do not own the song, the Beatles do. The lyrics are in italics.  
  
Chapter 8: song fic interlude  
  
Hermione and Malfoy stared at each other as the band struck up a song. A song from the British past. A song that fit the situation so perfectly, Malfoy began to sing.  
  
Little child Little child Little child, won't ya' dance with me? I'm so sad and lonely, Baby, take a chance with me.  
  
Hermione walked towards him and they embraced and began to dance.  
  
"This feels so wrong but so good." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know. I knew we had some chemistry."  
  
"But, Ron is my true love."  
  
"Forget Ron."  
  
If ya' want someone to make ya' feel so fine, Then we'll have some fun when you're mine, all mine, So come on, come on, come on.  
  
On the bandstand, the harmonica in the song vanished. Fred had spotted Malfoy and Hermione and had stopped playing. He nudged Harry. The guitar stopped. Harry nudged Ron; suddenly there was no singing or keyboard. George realized he was playing the drums all by himself. He stopped and looked at what everyone else was. Hermione and Malfoy were still dancing, despite the lack of music. Ron ran out of the hall almost in tears.  
  
"Ron wait!" Harry yelled after him.  
  
A/N: oh sob, sob, it's a tragedy now. Keep reading, it gets better. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. This song belongs to the Beatles too. This is so they don't sue me. Read on, HP lovers! (Lyrics are in italics again)  
  
Chapter 9: Ron's pain in the form of a song  
  
There were bells, On a hill, But I never heard them ringing, No I never heard them at all, Till there was you  
  
Hermione was Ron's whole world. She had been since first year. Since he first laid eyes on her. She couldn't believe she had done that to him. How could she dance with Malfoy?  
  
There were birds, In the sky, But I never saw them winging, No I never saw them at all, Till there was you  
  
He had thought she felt the same way. He really had. But after seeing her dancing with him, his whole world had fallen apart. All trust had been lost. How could she dance with Malfoy?  
  
And there was music, And wonderful roses, They tell me, In sweet fragrant meadows, Of dawn, And you,  
  
How could he have fallen for her act? Maybe she was just pretending. But if she was, someone had better offer her an acting career. He had really thought it was genuine. But, of all the people to double cross him with. Malfoy?  
  
There was love, All around, But I never heard it singing, No I never heard it all, Till there was you  
  
But this was Hermione he was thinking about! One of his best friends. He shouldn't be second-guessing her! He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do this of her own free will. But, why did she do it then? Perhaps they had time to reconcile.  
  
And there was music, And wonderful roses, They tell me, In sweet fragrant meadows, Of dawn, And you, There was love all around, But I never heard it singing, No I never heard it at all, Till there was you, Till, There was you!  
  
Ron stood up to go get Hermione when Harry walked in. "Ron! Hermione's gone!"  
  
A/N: isn't that cute? Ron is so sensitive ( I love Ron. But I know he and Hermione are destined for each other. Keep reading. ( 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Get off my case!  
  
Chapter 10: desperately seeking Hermione  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Well, I mean we searched the whole place and she isn't anywhere. We looked all over for her after you left to get you two together. You know, to apologize?"  
  
"I bet it was Malfoy. He seems to fancy her all of a sudden."  
  
"No, that's what we thought at first too but he was there, wondering where she had gone too."  
  
Just then, Malfoy barged in." Where's Hermione? She was just beginning to fall for me and she got this look on her face as though she were in a trance. She started walking away. I called her name but she wouldn't answer. What have you done to her?" he grabbed Ron by the front of his dress robes. "I know you're jealous but you don't have to hurt her!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Harry. "We all have feelings for Hermione, all right, we have to save her and not let jealousy get in the way! Now let's all try to get along and save her."  
  
"Fine. Normal behavior for you Potter, trying to run the show." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, that's exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Harry's right. We should keep Hermione in mind and put aside our personal differences."  
  
"Ooh, big words for you Weasel!"  
  
"Look, Malfoy," Harry began. He was getting rather angry at his archenemy. "If you're going to act like this, we don't want your help!"  
  
"Fine, I'll find Granger all by myself." And with that, Malfoy dashed off into the castle to look for Hermione, his expensive dress robes flowing behind him.  
  
A/N: if you write me a review with an idea of what should happen next, I'd put your name in the disclaimer. Thank u and have a pleasant Fourth of July. ( 


End file.
